Llaves Mundos y Demonios
by NarutoErizo
Summary: Nacidos y destinados a ser Heroes, Naruto, Tsubasa y Ryu Nasieron para ser los Heroes de la Luz y la Obscuridad junto con los muchos amigos y Personas que pueden estar Relacionados con ellos... Naruto uno de los portadores de la Llave espada , Tusbasa y Ryu Herederos de la sangre de Sparda, Lucharan por salvar al Universo... M puede que aya Gore Naruto/Harem OC/Harem Oc/Harem
1. Prologo

- PROLOGO-

Se veia a dos niños eran recien nacidos, ellos eran los decendientes de Sparda, nacidos justo el mismo dia del ataque del zorro de nueve colas el "Kyuubi no Yoko".

pero otra coincidencia es que ese dia tambien nacio un niño, Hijo de Minato Namikaze y una desconocida que no se sabe su nombre ya que su identidad nunca fue rebelada,  
este niño Llamado Naruto Namikaze se quedo huerfano, ya que su padre el Rayo amariyo de konoha, tambien titulado el 4to Hokage, murio sellando a la bestia en el interior de su hijo, estos 3 chicos seran los que ayaran la paz del universo y todos los mundos.  
Segun la leyenda que cuenta "Cuando los mundos, el universo este en caos, 3 jovenes, con ayuda de su vinculos y decendencia lograran, derrotar al caos de los mundos que rodea el universo. los decencdientes de Sparda y el elegido de la Llave espada salbaran al Universo.

-5 Años mas tarde-

se puede ver a un chico de unos 5 años maltratado, sangrando por todos lados en un callejon de la aldea este chico es "Naruto Uzumaki" Nombrado uzumaki por proteccion de sarutobi hiruzen el 3er Hokage de konoha.

en eso se Ve Veian a dos Chicos que parecian que eran hermanos aunque no se parecian mucho, Mientras pasaban por las calles de konoha, por mandado de su madre para que fueran a comprar los suministros para cenar, llegaron Cerca del callegon y algo que vieron los dos los dejo en Shock, sus oojos obcervaron al chico ya describido medio muerto, en eso reaccionaron y uno dijo.

-Hermano,quien es el, no mejor llevemosle a Casa seguro Kaa-san, lo tratara.

-Ok, Levemoslo lo antes posible no soy medico ni nada pero se que si no lo atienden rapido, morira.-despues de decir eso los chicos, salieron a corridas hacia su casa.

una ves que llegaron gritaron.

-Kaa-San! tenemos a alguien herido, esta muy mal se va a marir! - Dijendo eso rapidamente la madre de los chicos se puso a atender de imediato al joves rubio,ya que ella era una ex ninja medico nivel jounnin, por lo cual reconocio al chico, era el paria de la aldea.

Una ves que termino salio de la habitacion y se dirijio a sus chicos.

-Chicos, que bueno que lo encontraron antes de que se muera, ya que solo le quedaban 5 minutos de vida, pero de milagro no le paso nada esta mejor solo necesita descansar.

-Que Alivio,nos aterramos cuando lo vimos casi muerto.- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Bueno solo tenemos que dejarlo descansar, pero mientras, tengo que contarles quien es el joven que trajeron.- dijo mirando a sus hijos los cuales solo escuchaban.

-Al dia Siguiente-

-Uhm... que paso...- dijo un chico rubio recien despertado. - lo unico que recuerdo fue...

-FlashBack-

-Atrapen al demonio, esta acorralado!.- grito un aldeano, mientras los otros seguian sus ordenes, mientras el pequeño niño solo trataba de protegerse de los golpes, pero era inutil ya que su pequeño cuerpo no soportaba la fuerza de los golpes,pero algo que no voy fue que un aldeano lanzo un golpe con tremenda fuerza que dejo al chico inconsiente, mientras los otros solo lo seguian apuñalandolo y torturandolo.

-FlashBack: Kai-

-Ha si sierto ya me acuerdo,...fueron los Aldeanos De Nuevo...no sigo entendiendo por que me odian.-termino dijendo mientras la puerta se abria para mostrar a dos niños, con una bandeja con comida, en eso al solo ver la puerta abrir el pequeño se eltero y reconocio el lugar no era su apartamento era la casa de otra familia, eso lo tenso mas.

-Oye,te trajimos comida, ya que estas muy delgado y desnutrido,...toma lo cosino mi kaa-san.- termino dijendo pero se comfundio un poco ya que voy al niño y lo vio en sus ojos tenia miedo, en eso de imediato hablo el otro niño.

-tranquilo, no te haremos nada, nuestra Kaa-San nos conto todo.- dijo biendo como el niño Se Tranquilisaba.

-N...no van a golpearme?.- estaba elgo confundido ya que todo el mundo lo mira con odio o lo golpea, pero estos chicos no, solo lo miran como a uno mas.

-Claro que no, solo te trajimos algo de desayunar, ya que te veias muy mal ayer, nosostros te trajimos aqui, nuestra madre te atendio.- eso le dio un poco de confiansa al Chico.

-Bien...gracias.- Dijendo esto los niños le dejaron el desayuno y Cerraron la puerta, dejandole privacidad.

-Mas Tarde-

El niño Rubio, les conto todo a la familia que lo alojo en su hogar.

-Y... eso es lo que paso.- Terminandole de contar la historia , ya que ellos le contaron todo lo que pasaron, la muerte de sus padre, resulta que ellos nacieron de la misma madre pero de distinto padre.

-ok, Ahora que estamos tranquilos, por que no nos presentamos.-Dijo la mujer mayor.

-Ok.- dijeron los mas pequeños.

- Pues, como ustedes ya saben, Mi Nombre es Masaki Kusajika, mis guston son, estar con mis hijos, cosinar, y estar con mis seres queridos.- Termino de decir la mujer,los Chicos Continuaron.

-Umm, Pues yo me llamo Ryu Sparda (acuerdence que ellos no saben quien fue sparda), pues me gusta Pelear, Entrenar, me gustan las espadas, y mi Kaa-san, mi Hermano y estar con mis seres queridos.- Despues de introducirse Ryu le toco a su hermano.

-Bueno, Mi Nombre es Tsubasa Sparda, pues a mi tambien me gusta pelear, jeje tambien me gustan las espadas, entrenar, conoser a gente nueva y pasar tiempo o mejor dicho mi vida con mis seres queridos.- ahora era turno del rubio.

-Bueno, Me Gustan, el Ramen, entrenar, Sarutobi-Jiji ,Ayame nee-chan y teuichi-ojisan,me gustaria pasar teiempo con mis amigos pero no tengo, y me llamo Naruto Uzumaki...

-FIN DEL PROLOGO-

espero les aya gustado y comentenme! nos vemos!


	2. Encuesta Participen!

Hola Leectores!

Hoy les ago esta encuesta.

Para los que quieran participar en este fic, solo dejen un comentario con sus descripcion Ejemplo.

Nombre: Tsubasa Sparda

Armas: Red Queen, Blue Rose, Yamato.

Abilidad o Poder unico del Personaje: Devil Bringer  
Mundo: Anime Naruto

Personalidad: Alegre, y Frio cuando se lo Propone.

Pareja: Mini-harem: Tsunako Miyama[OC] Musubi[Sekirei] Hilda[Beelzedub]

Historia y apariencia: Eso lo explico despues [apariencia:

Solo con esos sencillos pasos pueden Participar de Este intento de Fic

Espero Quieran Participar! Algunos en Foros DZ ya participan ustedes no se lo pierdan!

NarutoErizo Fuera!


	3. Somos Demonios?

Je! Hola Amigos! y si ya tenia que sacarlo pero aca esta el cap uno de este fic!  
El fic Naruto x Fairy Tail decidi que lo borrare y le hare un remake mejor escrito y todo esas cosas  
en fic (Carajo era en fin ) Abra algunas cosas que puede que a algunos de ustedes no les guste jeje pero se me parecio gracioso ponerlo y espero que por eso no dejen de leerlo.

Advertencias:  
Hinata sera una acosadora de los protagonistas, si no me maten se me parecio gracioso y es que hay demaciados pero demaciados naruhina (no tengo nada en contra de la pareja)

Kushina estara Viva pero no es la Madre de Naruto

y si si se dieron cuenta Masaki es el nombre de la madre de Ichigo

esto es "Hablar"

esto es "Pensar"

en fin comensemos!  
*Capitulo Uno: Somos... Demonios...?*

ha Konoha una de las Aldeas escondidas y Considerada la mas poderosa en terminos de Poder, se podia ver a los hermanos y hermano sustituto Naruto Uzumaki

Desde que paso lo antes acontecido, Masaki vió que los chicos se llevaban tan bien que decidio adoptarlo, y al parese se arepiente de algo, su Adoptado hijo le hacia perder el peso a su cartera, el chico Comia ramen hasta que estallara, esa es una de las cosas de la cual Masaki se arrepiente, Otras de las consecuensias en Adoptar a Naruto paso a ser que, su hijos ya casi no tenian amigos por estar todo el tiempo con "el Niño demonio" como lo llaman la toda la aldea, pero al parecer a los chicos no le importaba, ya que segun ellos tenian una coneccion que lo juntaba cada ves Más.

"Vamos chicos! Solo hasta que se graduen y faltas ya 6 Dias!" Dijo o mas bien le grito Masaki Su adorada kaa-san pero hace tiempo se dieron cuenta que cuando su Kaa-san esta enfadada es mejor no molestarla.

"Ay Vamos kaa-san!" Gritaron con terror los tres al mismo tiempo, este era su Ultimo año en la academia y ya no lo soportaban mas, tantas burlas y que los llamen demonios no ayuda, ya tenian suficiente con que les burlen con su cabello Blanco como la Nieve, y ahora demonios? y todo por que andaban con Naruto, al Parecer Naruto estaba acostumbrado.

*ya saliendo*

"Rayos, kaa-san con su modo furia si que da miedo, me recuerda a Kushina-chan, diablos! como la proclamaron "la Habanera Sangrienta" los chicos de la clase le queda perfecto" Dijo Naruto Caminando al lado de Ryu y Tsubasa que solo Acentian dandole la Rason. "y que lo digas Naruto, uf! todabia me acuerdo como quedo Sasuke Cuando se quiso aprobechar de ella por solo ser clan Uchiha, Hahaha no vino a la Academia en una semana! hahaha!" riendose de las Miserias que paso Sasuke cuando se quiso aprovechar de Kushina, Si que resibio la Paliza de Su Vida y fue el Mejor dia de los Tres.

"! Ya llegamos Chicos el dulce infierno! la Academia Ninja de Konoha! " Exclamo Sarcasticamente Tsubasa, Mientras lo Otros Solo entraban con mal humor al Salon de clases.

*una Hora mas tarde*

Todos estaban listos para ir al campo de Entrenamiento, era la Hora de practica de taijutsu, Muchos estaban hablando otros simplemente tratando de Llamar la Atencion de las Chicas y la Mayoria de ellas tras el Unico Sobreviviente Macho del Clan Uchiha y al lado suyo su hermana y unica hembra sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, Tatsuko Uchiha (Creo que es Original el nombre y no los tipico Satsuki ) muchos o la Mayoria de los chicos andaban tras ella pero Simplemente a ella no le interesaba y ella no era como su Hermano Sasuke quiriendo la venganza contra su querido Hermano Itachi Uchiha, ella sabe la verdad trass Itachi ya que el Se lo conto antes de la masacre, y desde ese dia odia mas a konoha que a cualquier cosa, inculparon a Su hermano mayor de una mision que ellos mismo le dieron, eso si es algo que nunca se los perdonara.

en Cuanto a nuestro Héroes, hablavan con sus amigos, Shikamaru y Chouji, y tambien habian una chicas de su misma edad Llamadas Kushina Uzumaki , Miya asama y Tsunako hagane, Miya Asama chica de 12 años de Cabello largo hasta la espalada de color morado, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, y usa un haori blanco en la parte arriba y Rojo en la Parte Baja.

Tsunako Hagane, es una chica de 12 años, cabello cartaño marron, ojos color abellanas usa una chaqueta color claro azul y una falda negra.

"Conque, su kaa-san uso su "modo Furia"? sino de que forma vendrian aqui? se muy bien que no les gusta para nada la academia" dijo hacertando Kushina , mientras que los chicos solo refunfuñaban ya que no podian negarlo

"Si si lo que sea,Ahora cambiemos de tema..., ha si como les va ya que se hacerca la graduacion y yo quiero tener a alguno de ustedes de equipo no soportaria estar con otros" Dijo Ryu, " y que lo digas hermano, yo no soportaria estar con nadie ademas de ustedes chicos, son muy valiosos para mi" dijo Tsubasa, Shikamaru con su adtitud de siempre solo contesto "que problematico, se un poco menos cursi quieres?" Dijo con su o tan alabada pereza.  
los otros solo se Reian ,

"Bien mocosos, es Hora de pasar al Patio es Hora de entrenamiento de Taijutsu" Exclamo un Hombre joves de cabello Castaño Llamado Iruka Uminio o como muchos les gusta llamar 'Iruka-sensei'

*En el capo de entrenamiento*

"Muy bien Niños, Ahora repasare el Orden de las practicas: Primero Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno.

"Estas lista para perder Frentona?"  
"Sueña lo que quieras Ino-cerda!, y en este enfrentamiento le demostrare a Sasuke-kun que soy mucho mejor que tu y todas aqui" Hablo o mas bien Grito Sakura señalandola

" hay..., Cuantas veses tendre que decirte que no me atrae Sasuke? a mi me gusta otra Persona" Mirando para el Grupo de hermanos Viendo con un sonrrojo a Ryu, el solo Miro para otro lado despreocupado.

"Muy bien ustedes dos dejende discutir y comiense ya! Haime!"

*Unas cuantas peleas despues*

"Muy bien todos lo hacen bien ahora es turno de: Shikamaru vs Choji" dijo llamando los Choji y Shikamaru

" Disculpe sensei pero me rindo, Choji me haria pedazos si luchara con el En Taijutsu" Dijo Shikamaru mientras Choji solo acentia.

"Uh, Bien entonses es turno de : Ryu Sparda VS Kiba Inuzuka" Llamandolos al campo los Contricantes dieron un paso.

"Bien saben las Reglas solo taijutsu, puedo ser de un Taijutsu de clan o personal solo eso, ahora Haime!"

Dando comienzo al combate , Kiba corrio directamente hacia el sin ningun remordimiento dando varios Puñetazos y Patadas, Mientras que Ryu solo las cubria como si Nada, muchos se imprecionavan ya que un Chico Raro y sin clan estaba dandole Batalla a Kiba uno de los mejores en taijutsu de la academia " que acaso tienes miedo de mi, eh Copa de Nieve? con solo cubrir no ganaras eata pelea!" le insulto Kiba y eso al parecer no le cayo bien al Temperamental de los hermanos " Bien estaba Siendo bueno con tigo pero ahora si te rompere todos los huesos!" dijo dandole varios golpes mientras le inyectaba una patada a las costiyas, si algunos oian bien podrian decir que sonaron Huesos Rotos, dondole varios mandobles que Kiba no podia esquivar. aprovechando un lugar abierto le dio una patada en el estomago dejandolo sin aire, Algunos miravan con miedo como parecia estallar una especie de enerjia Roja de el otros solo imprecionados.

"He! Acaso no eres tan bueno como dises? he!?" Grito Ryu muy Enojado y que se burlaran de el y el odio de la aldea hacia el, toda esa furia estallo.

mientras mas Golpes daba se podia ver que se formava una figura en su cuerpo y o mas bien una figura demoniaca (Parecida a la de Dante) Justo cuando iba a dar un golpe con todas fus Fuersas Alguien lo detiene, y no es otra mas que Ino y parecia que estaba Llorando, Llorando de tanta Brutalidad mostrada por el Chico que ella estaba interesada no era bueno para ella "Basta... por favor!" Grito mientras lloraba, Nadie hacia nada nisiquiera Naruto y Tsubasa que justo iban a paralo pero le habian ganado la mano.

Ryu, Viendo los ojos Azules de ino se calmo, mientras su la extraña energia se Iba de su cuerpo, al parecer habia un expectador en el Interior de Naruto y disfrutaba de lo que veia " Haha! Al parecer tu sangre no se extigio Mi querido amigo Sparda! Hahaaha!, Si tu sangre esta en este niño entonces... tambien esta en el otro niño" Dijo mientra refleccionaba de lo acontecido decidio Dormir un poco mas.

Ya las cosas se calmaron y llevaron a Kiba al hospital de la Aldea. "Muy Bien Niño aqui no paso nada continuemos! el proximo enfrentamiento es de : Tsubasa Sparda VS Neji Hyûga"

Muchos se imprecionaron ya que Neji uno del Clan Hyûga y el mejor en taijutsu de toda la academia, se enfrentara a el Segundo ''Cabeza de Nieve" como le decian, y para agregar mas, Tenia un brazo lecionado.

"Bien parece que me toco uno facil" Dijo Neji al aire, y muy confiado

el Grupo y su Hermano, Solo miraban a Tsubasa con preocupacion en sus ojos, ya que tendria que pelear y lecionado "Oye Hermano Sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, y los doctores dijeron que tu Brazo Derecho literalmente esta muerto, Como esperas pelear con solo un Brazo?" dijo con preocupacion Ryu, "si y no queremos que te lastimes Tsubasa-kun, creo que todos pensamos lo mismo, no Chicos?" Dijo/pregunto Tsunako a los demas y ellos solo le dieron la razon.

"He, Tranquilo Tsuna-chan, Ryu, todos estare bien, es solo acostumbrarme y esta pelea me ayudara a Completar eso, haci que tranquilos Ok?" dijo tranquilisandon a todos "Bien me toca" dijo mientras se hacerca hacia la arena,

"Bien chicos recuerden las reglas, Haime!"

y comensando con la pelea, Neji espeso con su estilo de taijutsu, el del Clan Hyûga, Tsubasa solo se basaba en Defensa por ahora, mientras neji seguia dando Golpes rapidos y eficientes Tsubasa los esquibaba como podia, el era rapido y siempre lo fue, esa es una de las ventajas que tenia a favor, usando el factor de rapides logro darle a Neji unos cuantos golpes en el estomago y en la Cabeza, pero no fue por mucho tiempi hasta que Neji volvio a tener el control de la pelea.

"Hummm... Solo esquibas como el cobarde que eres y con ese Brazo tuyo eres aun mas inutil, aceptalo tu destino es perder conta mi!" Dando un golpe rapido y con fuerza, Tsubasa intento esquivarlo y lo logro a menos de su Brazo Lecionado, que resulto Dañado por el golpe.

Nadie dijo nada, las vendas y el sello resulto Destrosado, Mostrando una especie de Brazo espiritual o mas Bien demoniaco, pero de pronto alguien grito y ese no fue Tsubasa, fue Neji, golpeo el brazo de Tsubasa y parecia inrompible y cuando apenas lo toco casi le rompe la Mano.

" Que diablos es eso!" Gritaron todos , "uff, algo me dise que cuando Kaa-san se entere de esto me lo dira tengo el presentimiento de que ella Sabe de esto" Pensó Ryu.

"Que? Se supone que mi Brazo estaba Muerto! Como es posible?, muy bien Tsubasa preguntas luego estamos es una pelea" Se diji a si msimo Tsubasa, Neji no dandole mucha atencion al asunto siguio atacando, pero Tsubasa ahora con su Nuevo Brazo , Bloqueaba todos sus Golpes, una ves que encontro una havertura uso toda su Fuersa dando un golpe con su Nuevo Brazo, Dejando inconciente a neji

Iruka Todabia saliendo de su shock nombre al Ganador " el Ganadir e Tsubasa!" "Cuando el Hokage sepa de esto seguro le dara dolor de cabeza.

*Unas horas mas tarde en la entrada de casa*

"Kaa-san! ya llegamos " Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Chicos... Tenemos que hablar" Dijo Masaki Mirando a sus Hijos y hijo adoptivo

"Se todo lo que paso en la academia" Dijo Masaki mirando a sus hijos seria mente " Entonses, sabes que es lo que tiene Tsubasa en el Brazo derecho?" le pregunto Naruto, Mientras que masaki Solo acentia

"Niños, esto es algo que les iba a contar cuando sean Mayores , pero viendo las cosas como estan, Creo que es tiempo..." " y qur seria eso Kaa-san?" pregunto Ryu mirando fijamente a su Madre " Ryu... Tsubasa U-ustedes son,son, Son Demonios..." eso dejo imprecionado a los dos chicos y hasta a Naruto mismo

" Somos... Demonios?"

~~Fin del Capitulo 1~~

y amigos? que les parecio?  
en este cap Ryu y Tsubasa descubren su verdadero Ser. y parece que Ryu y Ino tienen algo entre ellos

Espero que les aya gustado y lamento tardar tanto puss es que el Amigiti Erizo tiene problenitas y esas cosas haci que en fin espero que les guste, voy los deja el Erizado adios!


End file.
